Ojos negros, manos rojas
by fordmagenta
Summary: De vuelta a los orígenes. Un engendro surgido del mismísimo infierno oculto en una antigua mansión abandonada. Nada mejor para pasar una noche de Halloween.


Esta historia responde al reto "_Trick or fic_" propuesto en el foro "_Resident Evil: Behind the horror_" que plantea escribir historias basadas en Halloween o de temática de terror.

Inspirado en el _Creepypasta_ "_The Rake (El rastrillo)_" he pretendido rescatar un poco del survival horror que en los videojuegos se ha perdido. Así que esta es mi propia versión del flash back de Edonia.

Sin mucho más que decir, espero que os guste y feliz Halloween a todos.

* * *

><p><em>Desde que el morir no es muerte, tenía miedo a morir.<em>

Reunidos bajo el frío sol de un pueblo desconocido en octubre de 2012, trece rostros silenciosos e inmóviles se miraron unos a otros como si estuvieran esperando que algo sucediera, todos menos el muerto, este no esperaba nada.

Caleb Gardner reposaba inerte sobre el suelo en el centro del círculo que habían formado sus camaradas. El viento trajo consigo el eco de los gemidos, siempre advenedizo, de la batalla a campo abierto; sin embargo, ninguno de nuestros hombres percibió este sonido y, de haberlo hecho, no le dedicaron ningún interés ya que carecía de importancia práctica. Eran, naturalmente, militares ya acostumbrados al embrollo y alboroto que la guerra provocaba.

El líder del grupo tenía una expresión amable a pesar de lo agresivo de sus facciones y de la sensación de autoridad que emanaba de su persona. Todavía se encontraba ante la encrucijada de decidir qué era lo que debía hacer con el cadáver que en el suelo se hallaba.

– Deberíamos incinerar su cuerpo, capitán – comentó Piers Nivans, el segundo al mando, con el apoyo de cuatro de sus compañeros.

– ¿No sería mejor y más digno enterrarle? – repuso Finn Macauley, el novato, recibiendo la aprobación de tres de los hombres que allí se encontraban.

– Estaba de reconocimiento, – objetó de nuevo Piers – solo, no sabemos lo que le ha pasado.

Una vez más, Chris Redfield, contempló el cadáver, o lo que de él quedaba. La ropa, ahora cubierta de sangre seca, estaba hecha girones y dejaba al descubierto una pálida carne magullada. Le faltaban un brazo, los pies y una mano y tenía la cabeza vuelta en un ángulo imposible para el ser humano. El comandante y sus hombres tenían frente a ellos un escabroso cuadro muy digno de la festividad que ese día se celebraba.

– ¡Escuchad!, – llamó la atención de todos – este soldado ha dado su vida por nosotros, puede que no os guste, pero debemos honrarle por ello.

– Con el debido respeto, señor, – expresó nuevamente el teniente – sea lo que fuere lo que le ha matado no era humano, y si estaba infectado no tenemos garantías de que no le haya contagiado.

Todos los presentes asintieron ante el comentario dejando al joven Macauley con los ojos muy abiertos y sollozando. Siendo ésta su primera misión real, fuera de la seguridad de la base, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones y, mucho menos, a tomar ese tipo decisiones. Por suerte para él, Chris era el encargado de prender el fuego que poco a poco borraría una cara, un cuerpo y un nombre de la memoria de todos, dejando únicamente otra cruz blanca que añadir a las miles que ya había cuando volvieran a casa.

– ¿Qué es lo que han dicho desde la central? – preguntó el capitán.

– Las guerrillas están usando un nuevo tipo de B.O.W. conocida como _j'avo_, – explicó Finn – son muy inteligentes, increíblemente fuertes y tienen la capacidad de mutar como respuesta a traumatismos físicos.

– ¿Se sabe algo de la mansión en la colina? – cuestionó de nuevo.

– No, señor, aún no han confirmado nada – dijo como respuesta el joven novato.

– Ya conocéis el plan, – declaró Chris a los hombres – nos dividiremos en dos equipos, uno se encargará de esos _j'avo_ aquí, el resto se vendrá conmigo a esa casa apartada, ¿entendido?

– ¡Sí, señor! – respondieron, como era de esperar, todos al unísono.

– ¡Piers, Finn, Ben, Carl, Andy, conmigo!

Ya se había puesto el sol cuando se dispusieron a partir en uno de esos vehículos blindados hacia el cerro donde se encontraba la ya mencionada casa. Piers, que iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, se dedicó a observar las estrellas que se levantaban por encima de la colina mientras los demás hacían bromas sin importancia, y lo que vio le dejó pasmado. Una a una, las estrellas desaparecían, de izquierda a derecha. Cada una quedaba oculta un segundo, sólo unas pocas a la vez; sin embargo, a lo largo de toda la longitud del collado las que estaban a un par de metros de la casa quedaron borradas. Era como si algo estuviera atravesado entre sus ojos y las estrellas, pero no pudo verlo ya que la luz no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para discernir su perfil.

– ¿Nivans, tú no dices nada? –preguntó Andy en tono burlón.

El joven teniente le dirigió una reprobatoria mirada y cuando volvió a fijar su vista al lado de la casa las estrellas habían vuelto a aparecer y no había nada. Si allí hubo algo, no había dejado rastro alguno cuando llegaron y pensó que, quizás, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

Inspeccionaron los alrededores antes de entrar por la puerta principal. Allí dentro, en el hall, yacían los cuerpos de tres _j'avo_ completamente descuartizados y un cuarto corría en semicírculo, con la cabeza vuelta siempre hacia atrás, como un perro que se muerde la cola, sin parar de gritar. Al final se fue hacia la calle, rápidamente, ignorando su presencia. Todos pensaron que, tal vez, había enloquecido a causa del virus, no obstante, al salir tras él lo hallaron muerto, con el cuerpo espachurrado contra el suelo y con la cabeza en ninguna parte que pudiera ser vista.

Dándole menos importancia de la que merecía a la situación que se les presentaba volvieron a entrar en la casa.

– Ben, Carl, vosotros inspeccionaréis esta planta; Finn, vendrás conmigo al segundo piso; y vosotros dos, – ordenó el capitán mirando a Piers y Andy – revisaréis el tercero.

– ¡Sí, señor! – respondieron todos.

_La cena no siempre se sirve sobre una mesa._

Que Piers y Andy no se llevaban bien no era ningún secreto, tampoco era como si intentaran ocultarlo. Para Walker, que un chico, por no decir niño, algo más de una década más joven que él, le diera órdenes era algo con lo que simplemente no podía lidiar. Y luego estaba ese carácter suyo, coherente y frío, incluso en momentos de súbito e inminente peligro, cuando nunca fallaba al apuntar con su arma, que le desquiciaba. El teniente era don perfecto y, por si fuera poco, el capitán no ocultaba el gran aprecio que le profesaba, por lo que ninguno de los dos entendía por qué los había mandado juntos al tercer piso. Sin embargo, y con todo ello, no discutirían las órdenes dadas.

Ante todo profesionales, revisaron dos de las tres habitaciones y, aparte de unos inservibles diarios cargados de locuras, no encontraron nada.

– Escucha esto, – dijo Andy – 11 de octubre de 2004. Vino a mí en un sueño, – leía en voz alta – pude sentirlo junto a la cama. No dijo nada. Todos creen que estoy loco, pero yo sé que debemos irnos, ¡no podemos quedarnos aquí! – hizo una pausa aguantando la risa y adelantando unas cuantas páginas – 17 de octubre de 2004. Hoy, cuando me he despertado, estaba ahí sentado, mirándome en la distancia. Su aspecto es el de un animal salvaje, pero sin pelo. Estaba agazapado, en esa posición perturbadora y tan poco natural que adoptan los felinos al acechar a sus presas. Me tocó las piernas con sus húmedas manos y salió corriendo – en ese momento ya reía a carcajadas.

– Déjalo ya, Walker – advirtió el teniente con el rostro serio.

– No seas aburrido, Nivans – respondió el otro – Sólo una más.

– Walker…

– 31 de octubre de 2004 – continúo, ignorando su amenaza – Tuve miedo, mucho miedo. Esa clase de miedo que te paraliza. Quise gritar, pero no pude hacerlo. Todavía puedo ver sus ojos al cerrar los míos. Son dos huecos negros que me miran y me traspasan. ¡Incluso puedo sentir sus manos mojadas! Y su voz… – el resto era indescifrable.

Mientras Andy leía, Piers sostenía una pequeña nota, llena de tachones y algún que otro garabato, que con letra temblorosa decía: "he tomado una decisión, voy a quitarme la vida. El único responsable es Él. La primera vez que desperté sentí su presencia; la segunda, abrí los ojos y le vi; la tercera, me levanté y escuché su voz y vi sus ojos. Ahora no puedo dormir por temor a lo que pueda pasar la próxima vez que despierte. No puedo hacerlo más. Adiós"

– Walker deja eso, – ordenó incómodo – acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Tenía un mal presentimiento que le llegaba desde la punta de los dedos de los pies, ascendía por sus piernas y trepaba por su espalda hasta quedarse pegado a su garganta. Irracionalmente, lo único que quería era salir corriendo, lo más rápido que pudiera, de esa endemoniada casa. Era como esa sensación que te sobreviene cuando te desvelas en mitad de la noche gritando, sin recordar qué estabas soñando; te das cuenta que algo va mal pero no puedes precisar el qué exactamente y tienes miedo de cerrar los ojos de nuevo porque no sabes qué te encontrarás al hacerlo, lo único de lo que puedes estar seguro es de que no puedes controlarlo. Y así era justo cómo se sentía el teniente.

Tomó aire, muy profundo, y lo dejo escapar poco a poco. A esas alturas sólo les restaba una sala por revisar y, ésta, ofrecía más de lo mismo, muebles viejos, cristales rotos y polvo, mucho polvo. Andy bromeaba, posiblemente para aplacar los nervios, pero Piers no le prestaba ninguna atención, estaba más concentrado en la extraña neblina que cubría el suelo, viendo como poco a poco iba aumentando.

Recogió una pequeña caja de madera que se hallaba sobre una mesa. Al abrirla se encontró con dos sobres vacíos dirigidos a un tal Peter y a una tal Abbie y una escueta carta en la que ponía: "Querida Alicia, dijo tu nombre. Rezaré por ti" La letra, aunque más firme, era muy semejante a la de la nota de suicidio.

De pronto, en el pasillo, escucharon un ruido que parecía producido por las garras de un animal arrastrándose por el suelo. La puerta se abrió con un golpe sordo, pero allí no había nada. Con los sentidos más alerta que en toda su vida, ambos cargaron sus armas apuntando hacia la entrada. Walker confiaba tanto en el sistematizado funcionamiento de los principios lógicos como que para abrir una puerta hacía falta alguien que lo hiciera, que esa aparente supresión de ellos hizo que temblara. A Piers sólo le inquietaba no ver lo que se acercaba. Lo peor de todo era que el sonido había cesado. Si había algo, no sabían hacia dónde debían dirigir sus armas para matarlo.

En ese instante el teniente fue arrojado bruscamente al suelo por el impacto de algo invisible en medio de la bruma que a esas alturas ya cubría media estancia. Antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerse en pie escuchó mezclados los gritos desesperados de Andy con los sonidos roncos y salvajes de perro de presa que ese ser profería. Alarmado se levantó y miró en la dirección en que estaba su compañero deseando no haberlo hecho. Apenas visible por la neblina se hallaba Andy de rodillas, con el cuerpo encorvado, la cabeza echada hacia atrás en doloroso ángulo y moviéndose violenta y toscamente de un lado a otro. Tenía el brazo derecho alzado, como si quisiera coger algo, pero parecía que no tuviera mano; el otro brazo le había sido brutalmente arrancado.

Sólo vio a Walker, no con mucha claridad, vociferando y blasfemando sin parar. La cosa que le atacaba o era invisible o no estaba. Tras un momento de duda, Piers, dejando caer su rifle al suelo, fue en ayuda de su compañero; no obstante, aún antes de poder llegar a su lado, éste yacía inmóvil sobre el piso tirado. El único sonido que quedaba era el de unas garras arañando la madera que se perdían fuera, por el pasillo. Hasta que no cesó ese ruido, el teniente no apartó sus ojos de la puerta para mirar a su camarada. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, estaba muerto, con la garganta cercenada.

Su cadáver mostraba una lividez violácea a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, con manchas de color negro azulado en las zonas contusionadas. Todo su cuerpo parecía haber sido aporreado con una vara. Esa cosa le había arrancado la piel a tiras y la carne a dentelladas.

Si realmente les había atacado algo, fuese lo que fuera, iba a volverse loco; si no lo había hecho, ya lo estaba. Al menos la niebla se había disipado.

Piers observó entonces la sala sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, nada excepto la sangre de Andy desparramada y una sombra fuera de la esquina de su ojo izquierdo. Estaba seguro que esa cosa ya no estaba, que se había ido, pero no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto, incluso asustado. Aún con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda trató de concentrarse en algo que no fuera esa oscura imagen que había visto en la esquina de su ojo; por ejemplo, en dónde estaba el brazo que a Andy le faltaba.

Sin mucho más que pudiera hacer, utilizó la radio para contactar con el resto del equipo, para informar a medias de lo que había pasado; sin embargo al otro lado sólo estática y, de cuando en cuando, algún chillido se escuchaba. No lo pensó demasiado antes de bajar corriendo al segundo piso, donde el capitán estaba.

_Un aterrador engendro basta para avalar tu miedo._

Apuntó con su rifle en dirección a la tenue voz de Chris, pero no pudo ver nada. Esa maldita niebla se había apoderado de todo el pasillo. Se acercó un poco más a los estridentes sonidos que esa cosa profería pero lo único que alcanzó a vislumbrar fue del comandante su cara enrojecida como una amapola a causa de una mano que le estrangulaba. Ver al capitán tan cerca de la muerte le hizo enfadar y disparó a ciegas, aun sabiendo lo peligroso que era.

Había sido un acto precipitado, incluso temerario, no obstante supo que había acertado al escuchar un ruido diferente. Era un alarido ensordecedoramente discordante como nunca antes había oído. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a las orejas, y vio al comandante hacer lo mismo, para que no le estallaran los tímpanos. Aquella cosa pasó arrastrándose a su lado, pudo sentir su cuerpo contra su pierna, aunque no pudo verla. Al menos estaban a salvo.

– ¡Capitán! ¡¿Está…?! – las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver el cuerpo mutilado de Finn al fondo del pasillo.

El estado del joven novato era aún peor que el de Andy y, por muy insidioso que fuera, Piers no pudo apartar los ojos de tan macabra escena. No existían palabras, al menos no en el diccionario humano, que pudieran describir lo que a Macauley le había pasado. Su aspecto era horrendo, siniestro, incluso obsceno a la mirada. Aquella cosa no sólo descuartizaba y devoraba a sus víctimas sino que también las degradaba a poco más que huesos, vísceras y sangre.

– Piers, tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿dónde está Andy?

El teniente se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Si Chris había visto algo, y a juzgar por cómo lo había encontrado así debía haber sido, no necesitaba explicarle lo que en el tercer piso había pasado.

Tras un breve pero necesario intercambio de palabras, se apresuraron a la primera planta donde sus dos compañeros estaban, o al menos eso esperaban. En el hall seguían, sobre el suelo tirados, los cuerpos de los tres _j'avo_ perfectamente alineados. Alguien los había colocado y, no sólo a ellos, en la hilera también estaban el cuarto _j'avo_ degollado y el cuerpo de Andy destrozado. Piers tragó saliva, resistiendo las ganas de vomitar en ese mismo instante; el capitán se quedó blanco al ver tan pérfido cuadro.

Que Ben y Carl no estuvieran allí, junto al resto de cuerpos desmembrados sólo podía significar que estaban vivos en alguna parte de ese mismo piso. Chris rezó porque así fuera, no quería perder a todos sus hombres a manos de una bestia que ni siquiera había visto, lo único que sabía de ella era que tenía una mano fuerte y parecida a la humana, de uñas muy afiladas, que estaba humedecida por la sangre de aquellos a quienes había quitado la vida. Estaba convencido de que si no hubiera sido por Piers, él habría compartido ese mismo y cruel destino.

Con el corazón en un puño abrieron una puerta, la que estaba más cerca de la entrada, para inspeccionar la sala. Se trataba de un gran comedor lujosamente amueblado donde reinaba la más profunda calma. Había velas en la mesa, todas ellas apagadas, y varios platos y copas colocados como si fuera a servirse una gran cena. En el centro de la estancia, los cirios de una complicada lámpara de araña se iban consumiendo poco a poco, por el fuego que los devoraba. Más allá de eso, no había nada.

De repente, una sombra cruzó velozmente la sala haciendo que, por un momento, sus cuerpos temblaran. Sin embargo no había motivo para tener miedo, ya que lo que sucedía era que la llama de una vela al extinguirse había creado una pequeña mancha oscura en un rincón apartado. Aun así, Piers cargó su rifle, sólo por si acaso.

Continuaron hasta el fondo del comedor y pasaron a la siguiente sala. Era una pequeña cocina cubierta de polvo y mugre que no escondía nada. Pareciera que no tuvieran suerte con el ala derecha, así que, de nuevo en el Hall, entraron por la puerta de la izquierda.

Ante ellos se alzaba un magnífico salón vagamente iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea. Los sofás eran de cuero negro y parecían en buen estado. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías con cientos de libros cuidadosamente ordenados. Por supuesto, como en el resto de la casa, una espesa capa de polvo lo cubría todo. De las ventanas colgaban espesas cortinas de terciopelo azul oscuro que no dejaban que se colara el menor rayo de luz exterior y que, sin duda, tampoco permitían el paso a los sonidos de la calle, suponiendo que en esa colina aislada pudiera existir algún ruido capaz de molestarte.

La quietud que imperaba les crispaba los nervios a medida que se acercaban a la puerta del fondo. Piers sintió oscilar sobre ellos una amenaza misteriosa y alarmante, pero ¿de dónde provenía ese peligro? No podía saberlo, sin embargo el hecho de que lo percibiera tan explícitamente era más que suficiente. Y era esa misma zozobra la que creaba en las sombras toda clase de figuras aterradoras, la que provocaba en la lejanía toda clase de espeluznantes sonidos. ¿Acaso no eran esos unos pasos retumbando en el piso de arriba? ¿Por casualidad no había crujido la escalera? ¿Es que no estaba rechinando la puerta?

No, era el viento soplando fuertemente desde el exterior que golpeaba las puertas y se colaba por alguna ventana abierta, tenía que ser eso. De todos modos entraron a la siguiente sala sintiéndose más seguros al otro lado.

Frente a ellos una oscura escalera descendía hacia el sótano. Había sangre seca en las paredes y en el suelo, no muy reciente ya. El aire putrefacto invadió sus fosas nasales, ese desagradable hedor lo envolvía todo. Lo sintieron adentrarse en sus pulmones recorriendo sus venas, consumiéndoles lentamente. Habían percibido muchas veces los efluvios de la muerte, aspirado su nauseabundo aroma, pero nunca antes de una manera tan intensa como aquella. Si de verdad existía un infierno, así era como debía oler.

Al llegar abajo se encontraron con una habitación vacía y una puerta abierta al fondo. En una de las paredes había un viejo y sucio espejo que Chris se quedó mirando. Por su parte, Piers se acercó a la puerta para asegurarse de que allí no hubiera nada y volvió a escucharlo, el canto desafinado que ese ser emitía al devorar sus presas. Apenas pudo verlo durante un segundo y eso fue suficiente para que su espantoso aspecto quedara grabado en su retina

Se trataba de algo grotesco y repugnante, un engendro con porte de ser humano dotado de una excepcional inteligencia, para una criatura como aquella, y de un carácter agresivo y violento. Su cuerpo estaba recubierto por un sólido exoesqueleto de quitina que le valía como coraza. Su cabeza, similar a la de un hombre, contaba con dos largas hileras de dientes bien afilados, como los dientes de una sierra, que utilizaba para despedazar a sus víctimas. Sus dos brazos, que doblaba y curvaba como si no tuvieran huesos ni articulaciones, terminaban en unas sucias manos rojas con uñas largas y puntiagudas como garras. Y sus penetrantes ojos negros, cedidos por el mismo diablo, que le miraban desde lo más profundo de sus cuencas, carecían de vida o de alma.

Decir de esa cosa que era un animal sería un insulto procaz e impío hacia cualquier clase de ser vivo, peor aún sería insinuar que era humano.

Chris vio la cara de horror de su compañero a través del espejo y, antes siquiera de preguntarse el motivo, distinguió su reflejo en el vidrio. Esa figura tétrica y desafiante, esos dos ojos negros que brillaban ávidos de sadismo en sus órbitas, esas manos manchadas de sangre... Se quedó allí, petrificado, como si con ello la criatura no le viera, hasta que los ojos se apagaron y no quedó más que una boca abierta, de dientes amarillos y puntiagudos, que le brindaba una perversa sonrisa.

Esa cosa le empujó contra el espejo, rompiendo el vidrio con su cara en el impacto. Una y otra vez golpeó su cabeza contra la pared y lo sacó volando. La niebla era más leve que las veces anteriores, permitiéndole al teniente apuntar con cierta claridad. Se escuchó un disparo, luego dos, después quizá fueron tres, sería difícil precisarlo, antes de que la criatura se precipitara corriendo escaleras arriba.

Piers arrastró al capitán hasta el primer piso, en parte para seguir a aquel engendro, en parte para huir de aquel infierno que el sótano representaba. Mientras subía sentía los mortecinos gemidos de quien sabe cuántas de esas cosas que habría allí abajo. Si estaban vivos era sólo gracias a que esos seres de Ben y Carl se estaban alimentando.

Cuando llegaron al salón nada había cambiado, nada salvo el rastro de sangre que se perdía por la entrada.

Dejó al comandante apoyado contra la ventana y, con sumo cuidado, se acercó a la puerta y observó lo que había al otro lado. En el hall había otro cuerpo más alineado. Sin duda, por su aspecto, se trataba del cadáver de Finn. Lo que más le inquietaba era ver a ese ser sobre los restos de Andy, introduciendo algo en su boca, mientras el primero de la línea se iba despertando de su muerte. Ya no era un _j'avo_, algo en él había cambiado. Para horror suyo aquel tipo se convertía en una de esas criaturas. No necesitaba ser muy listo para darse cuenta que lo mismo pasaría con el resto.

Sabía que debía impedirlo, así que cargó su rifle apuntando a la cosa que sobre Finn ahora se colocaba. Un certero disparo en la cabeza la hizo caer al suelo; sin embargo, apenas unos segundos más tarde, volvió a alzarse lentamente para continuar con su trabajo. No había muerto.

Consciente del peligro que suponía permanecer allí por más tiempo, volvió hacia el capitán y lo sacó por la ventana. Lo llevó al vehículo y se sentó a su lado tratando de contactar con la otra unidad por radio, pero sólo encontró estática al otro lado. Ya ni siquiera se escuchaba el embrollo y alboroto que la guerra provocaba. El único sonido era el del doblar de las campanas de una iglesia alejada y el de esas criaturas salir corriendo por la puerta, todas juntas en manada, hacia el pueblo, como si atendieran una llamada.

Piers nunca había sido de esas personas que detestan el tañido de las campanas, sin embargo su repicar aquella noche en Edonia le hizo cambiar de opinión mientras contaba 13 de esas cosas dirigirse hacia las casas.

Debía ir tras ellos, ese era su trabajo, no obstante resultaba extraño pensar que sus compañeros estaban con esos engendros. Cuando llegara allí abajo o lo daba todo y salvaba a tanta gente como pudiera o no hacía nada y acababa muerto como el resto.


End file.
